


221B: Dine With Me

by FlourishBelle



Series: The Politician and the Policeman: 221Bs and Other Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asking him out on a date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourishBelle/pseuds/FlourishBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade wants to ask Mycroft out to dinner, and ends up not needing to come up with how. Can be read as a mini-sequel to Under my Umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Dine With Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first 221B! I've had Mystrade on the brain lately. My new favorite ship. :)

It all starts with a phone call. Lestrade paces back and forth in his office at New Scotland Yard, partially hoping that something catastrophic will happen and make it impossible for him to dial. His hand hovers over the receiver.

 _Damn. Why is this so hard?_  
He pulls away again.  
 _Inhale._  
The phone rings.  
 _Exhale._

“Hello?”  
“Detective Inspector Lestrade,” comes the voice on the other end of the phone. Velvet, and yet even through its warmth, he has goosebumps. “How are you?”  
“I’m uh, I’m fine Mycroft. And I thought I told you to call me Greg.” He smiles.  
“Of course, Gregory.” Somehow, he smiles wider, pacing back and forth nervously.  
“Funny, I was just going to call you.”  
“Were you?” Came the elegant response. Mycroft sounded pleased, before clearing his throat. “I called you to…” A quiet hum. _Is he really nervous? Is Mycroft Holmes even capable of nervousness?_  
“Is the fate of the free world at stake?” He asks, teasing. Mycroft laughs quietly.  
“Not today,” he reports. “But even if it were, why would I phone you?” _Flirting then, hmm._  
“Because I’m on your mind?” Lestrade smiles, perching on the edge of his desk

“Constantly.” Butterflies can’t adequately describe the feeling at the one word. “Gregory, would you...dine with me?”  
Exhale.

“Of course I will, Mycroft. Love to.”


End file.
